


A New Home

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bathing, Frottage, Hot Springs, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Stephen Strange, a Christian monk taken during a Viking raid, finds his place in a strange new land.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:   
> Thor is helping Stephen bathe and it leads to their first time together. Bonus: it is Stephen's first time ever.
> 
> Slightly inspired by the History Channel show Vikings.

Most of the monks at the monastery they had raided had fled in terror when the Vikings breached their walls. All except one, a dark-haired skinny man with pale greyish blue eyes who had thrown whatever he could get his hands on at them, all the while cursing in their language. They had been so amused with the monk Volstagg knocked him out with his shield and tossed him over his shoulder, taking him back to the ship with the plunder. 

The monk was silent during the trip back to Norway, his legs folded up in front of him as he sat in the hold. They hadn’t bothered to restrain him, daring him to try and slip by them and fling himself into the sea. The monk had merely glared at them. 

Once they had docked the monk’s hands were tied in front of him and he was brought to the longhouse belonging to their leader. The monk was presented to the Jarl, sitting in a grand chair at one end of the longhouse. He was a great, muscular blonde man and he looked horribly cheerful to see his comrades back safely. Next to him was a woman with long brown hair, cradling a baby in her arms. 

The Lord stood up from his chair and approached the monk, looking puzzled. He asked his trusted warriors why he had brought back a Christian monk along with the gold and riches. Before any of his men could speak up though, the monk had snapped that he demanded to be returned home. The Lord’s eyes widened and then his face split into a smile, “A translator, excellent! What is your name little monk?” 

The monk eyed the Lord, before mumbling, “Stephen.”

“Well, Stephen, I am Thor. I am pleased to have you here in my village.”

“Do you mean for me to betray my people?” 

“I would never have you do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I apologize with how you were handled,” said Thor nodding to the bruise on Stephen’s forehead, and coming forward to untie the ropes around Stephen’s hands “I will have a talk with my men.” Volstagg sank back against the wall of the longhouse, grimcing. 

“I am hoping that your ability to speak both languages will help us make genuine dealings with your people,” said Thor. 

Stephen eyed him suspiciously, obviously not believing him. But Stephen didn’t have an opportunity to question him further because the topic changed to where he would live. A family with a great many children agreed to take him in, saying that another adult in the house to handle the little ones would be greatly appreciated. Thor gave them a goat in gratitude for taking in his new charge. 

Stephen was silent and sullen in his new home at first. But the family’s eight year old daughter Ingrid, a feisty thing with hair the color of spun gold, had taken it upon herself to show Stephen around the home and get him acquainted with everything. Stephen couldn’t stay in a bad mood when a little girl was happily introducing him to her favorite cow. 

The weeks went by and Stephen began to grow accustomed to the life of the Norse people. And Thor would come calling, bringing with him a hen or some mead, to check on Stephen’s state in the home. Thor would come up over the hill, his face splitting with a smile to find Stephen on the steps of the home, cradling one of the babies and singing hymns to him so the mother could help with the scything. 

Stephen started to open up more the Lord on his visits, and Stephen started to believe that Thor had been truthful when he said he wanted to transition to trade with the people of the British isles. The raids had been something his father had instigated and he was merely trying to phase them out, though the men did get restless from time to time. 

The months were turning cool and Stephen was dreading the Norse winter, and cleaning himself was getting more troublesome with how cold the water that he would collect from the well would be. He told Thor this and Thor decided that he would take Stephen to a hot spring, a few miles into the forest. 

A few days later, Thor turned up early at the farm, and had Stephen climbed up on his horse in front of him. Stephen was still uneasy on horses, even if Ingrid had been enthusiastically been showing him all the ends and outs of horse-riding. Thor’s muscular arms around him made him feel steady though. 

Thor asked about Stephen’s past as they rode down the forest path. Stephen talked about how his family had been fairly well-off, and Stephen had hoped to be a scholar. 

“How did you become a monk then? The closest you could get to being a scholar?” asked Thor as he helped Stephen descend from the horse. 

Stephen’s feet were safely back on solid ground and hung his head, “No, it was a punishment, it was a means to save my soul.”

“Did they catch you doing something indecent then?” asked Thor nonchalantly. 

Stephen’s face grew red, giving Thor his answer.

“Were you touching yourself? Touching someone else? Ah, possibly a boy?” asked Thor, while stripping from his clothes. 

Stephen stood there, stiffly in horror as Thor guessed his greatest shame, “I do not wish to speak on it.” The former monk then turned away and stripped himself, as Thor waded into the water. 

Stephen followed Thor into the rocky spring and was happy to be enveloped in warmth. He sighed as he dumped some water over his head, soothing back his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Here, Stephen. I brought something to help you really get clean,” said Thor, standing up from the water and walking over to the horse. Stephen sank into the water, watching Thor’s well defined naked backside, glad that he had an excuse to have a red face. 

When Thor returned he had a collection of brightly colored glass bottles nestled in his arms. “We traded once with an Arab and he gave us these oils that are used for bathing. Would you like to try them?” 

Stephen looked nervously at Thor, “I’ve never used such items.” The didn’t bathe often at the monastery and when they did, all they had at their disposal was a bar of soap made from pig fat. 

“I’ll show you, back up against the these rocks here,” said Thor, walking up to the edge of the spring and kneeling down. Stephen did so and found that there was a small outcropping, allowing him to sit down while still submerged in the water. Thor proceeded to pour some of the oil onto Stephen’s hair, and used the pads of his fingers to rub it into Stephen’s scalp. Stephen let out a high moan at the pleasant feeling. Thor ran the strands of Stephen’s hair through his fingers, making sure each was coated. He then had Stephen lean back so that he could cup water in his hands and pour it over his head. Most of the water ran down the back of Stephen’s head, but a few drops flowed down his face and then down his long neck. 

Stephen opened his eyes and found Thor staring down at him, his pupils blown wide and his cock semi-hard. “My Lord?” said Stephen as he pulled away from the outcropping, turning to face Thor. 

Thor broke from his reverie and looked ashamed, “I am sorry, Stephen. But I do find you attractive and those noises you were making…”

“It’s sinful, though. A man looking like at another man like that…”

Thor frowned, “Is that what they told you when they forced you to become a monk?” 

“I never said that was the reason.”

“I see the way you look at my muscles, Stephen.”

Stephen crossed his arms, “And what would the Lady Sif say about all of this? Your  _ wife _ ?” 

Thor let out a bellowing laugh, “Sif? She’d be pleased, someone to distract me. We have an arrangement, Stephen. We were wed to form a bond between our clans, and we both enjoy relations with both of the sexes. You’ve seen Sif and her shield-maidens? Well she is known to bed from time to time and I am fine with this. Plus between being a mother, a warrior and the co-leader of a clan, she’d rather not have much to do with me. She bares no jealousy towards my lovers.”

“How many lovers exactly do you have, then? Am I to be part of a  _ harem _ ?”

Thor laughed again, “You are imaginative, aren’t you?” He climbed down into the water of the spring, coming to sit on the outcropping Stephen had just vacated. “I do not have a harem, I have simply given into lust and enjoyed a few nights of passion with some men over the years.” 

“Is this just lust then? One of the cardinal sins?” asked Stephen. 

“Well I do find you good company, smart, funny and caring. But lust is involved I think,” said Thor. “You can tell me to fuck off, though. I will not pressure you to do anything. I just want you do know whatever your family told you isn’t true.” 

Stephen worried his bottom lips between his teeth, looking away from the VIking Lord sitting before him, “They said I was a deviant, that I had been lured by Satan.”

“Who was he? The boy you were caught with?”

“The stable boy. His name was Gregory, he was sweet and kind to me. I was always seen as such a disappointment by my father, never wanting indulge in many manly activities. Wanting to lock myself away with my books. Gregory didn’t look at me like I was some oddity, and I told him about the things I read and he really listened. One day I kissed him in the kitchen, and a maid walked in. It got back to my father and he beat me.” Stephen finished his story with a choked sob. 

Thor stood up and walked over to Stephen, putting a large hand on his shoulder, “The way you were treated was monstrous, Stephen. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Stephen nodded and smiled up at Thor, “They’d probably say that a barbarian would say that.”

“Tch, we don’t beat people here for kissing one other, if both parties consent. That seems heathen to me.”

Stephen considered the man in front of him before looking back down, “Thor are you sure Lady Sif won’t mind if we kiss? I’m scared of her.” 

Thor smiled and lifted Stephen’s chin upwards so they could make eye contact, “I swear on all my gods, I have no deceived you. Now come here.”

Stephen was enfolded in Thor’s arms and lifted up, Stephen instantly throwing his arms around Thor’s thick neck. Stephen’s legs came to either side of Thor’s thighs and his cock came to rest on Thor’s chiseled stomach. Thor began kissing on Stephen’s neck and walked them backwards to the outcropping, sitting down on it and having Stephen kneel, straddling him. 

“Go ahead, Stephen, kiss me,” said Thor, his head thrown back looking up at Stephen. Stephen placed his hands on Thor’s bearded cheeks and pressed their lips together, Thor pulling Stephen closer with an arm around his waist. They kissed softly, and Stephen let out a gasp when he felt Thor’s tongue slip into his mouth. This was nothing like the caste kiss that had doomed him so many years before. 

Their chests were pressed together and Stephen pulled away from Thor when he felt their erections rub against each other, still submerged in the warm water. Thor rested his hands on his waist looking at Stephen in concern, “Something wrong?” 

“I’ve never, that kiss with Gregory was the only thing…” 

Thor quieted Stephen with a finger to his lips, “It’s okay, have you never touched yourself then?”

Stephen blushed, “When I was a lad, in the monastery...if they found that you had done that you would be whipped.”  

Thor shook his head, “Those people. Here, let’s relieve ourselves together.” Thor then used a large hand to surround both of their erections together and started stroking them up and down. Stephen gasped and grasped Thor’s shoulders, clinging so hard that he must have left scratches. “Thor,” Stephen breathed out. 

“Yes?” asked Thor between his own grunts. 

“Don’t stop.”

“Never.” 

Thor continuing to pump them, his jerks quicking until they both came within moments of each other, both letting out respective moans. Stephen’s body turned to jelly and his head fell back, almost falling back into the water, but Thor wrapped his hands around Stephen’s lower back and brought the smaller man forward to lay against his chest. Stephen tucked his head under Thor’s chin and sighed in contentment. 

“How was that?”

“Please don’t let it be a fleeting, one-off thing,” said Stephen as he brought up a dripping hand out of the water to circle one of Thor’s nipples. 

Thor smiled, pulling Stephen closer, “No, I intend to keep you.” 

They then continued their bath, and Stephen helped Thor wash his hair and Stephen snuck some kisses on Thor’s neck and shoulders. They then redressed and rode back to the village, Thor leaning forward to kiss Stephen on the cheek, and Stephen grasping Thor’s thighs teasingly. 

Stephen had duties to attend to on his hosts’ farm and so Thor had to drop him off there. Stephen looked at him go, and Ingrid walked up to him. She may have been young but she was very observant and she asked why Stephen looked so dreamy all of the sudden. 

Stephen would next see Thor a few days later at a banquet in Lord’s longhouse. After a great feast, and a few horns of mead, Thor and Stephen fell into one of the beds built into the sides of the great building. Under the furs, and with the help of another bottle of oil, Thor showed Stephen everything he had been missing, everything he had been told was wrong. It didn’t seem wrong, and the banquet just continued on around them, the shadows being their only curtain. 

In the morning, Stephen awoke before Thor. The Lord was laid out on his back, and Stephen was laying on his side, his leg through over Thor’s and his head on the chest of the Viking Lord. Stephen looked up and almost squeaked, pulling up a fur to try and hide himself on instinct when he found himself being watched.

There was Lady Sif, a baby in her arms suckling at her breast. She didn’t look angry though, just amused, “It’s about time he got you to bed. He’s been insufferable these last few weeks.”

“Oh?” asked Stephen. 

“Yes, he’s tried to entice me to bed a few times, because he’s been overwhelmed with feelings for you, like I want any part of that after a long day of raising his children. He’s besotted with you.”

Stephen smiled, “I like him a lot, too.”

“Good,” said Sif, “When he wakes, there’s some breakfast by the fire.” Sif then walked away back towards the eating area, where the voices of her and Thor’s children could be heard. 

Stephen relaxed back into Thor’s side, enjoying the soft rise and fall of the large man’s chest. He leaned up and kissed Thor’s chin, thinking he could enjoy this new life he had been brought into. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make everything as consensual as possible despite the problematic way Stephen got there. 
> 
> Beds in viking longhouses provided like no privacy at all ha, there were just long benches on either side that were covered in furs, no bedrooms or anything like that ha.


End file.
